Spiked Eggnog
by the croc
Summary: Harry and Draco take a rather unique approach in announcing their relationship. A Christmas Special. Sequel to "A Drunken Romance" and "The Morning After." Drarry.


_**Spiked Eggnog**_

_Disclaimer: The characters are certainly not mine though the story line is._

_Warnings: Kinda explicit slash and my dirty mouth._

_AN: Merry Christmas guys!! I know I've been teasing you with this one forever but I have been editing it up to this point and I actually did just finish it today. I'm really nervous about it b/c there are so many fans of _A Drunken Romance_ that I really don't want to dissapoint with the sequel so I could really use some feedback whether it be positive or negative!!! Tell me what you think!_

_By the way, I'm excited to say that this is from Draco's pov (finally), which I've been trying to capture forever. I hope you enjoy his character b/c I adore him and that you meet characters outside of the slashy couple._

_Btw: please excuse my switching between a no magic alternate universe and a magical alternate universe. I'm still trying to figure out which one I'm going to go with for this series and, though I do have an idea, I would really like your opinions on the subject._

_Also- Thanks for all the reviews!!! It's definantly those reviews that make me want to keep staring at this series and write additions to it. Otherwise I would just focus on my new favorite slash couple (Cloud/Zack)- not that i don't adore Drarry, I've just been playing Crisis Core lately- so really it's you guys who should be thanked for these sequels. So thank you!_

_Anyway, please enjoy!!! And Merry Christmas (Eve)!!_

The apartment was filled with the distinct smell of Christmas cookies; a rarity to be sure in a bachelor pad made for two- especially when one of said bachelors is an overworking lawyer.

So it was that Harry was alone in the kitchen, frilly pink gag-gift apron from last Christmas adorning his slight, fully clothed frame (a fact Draco continued to nag him about because _really, if his hot boyfriend's going to bake he should be naked_) as well as a very frustrated (in more than one way, predominantly the angry type) scowl that has to do mainly with his continually absent boyfriend.

Throwing a pan of sugar cookies in the oven with a rather loud clatter and slamming the door shut with such ferocity that one would believe the poor piece of machinery had wronged him in some way he turned away and stalked over to the eggnog.

…

Draco had had a rather annoying day. One after another, most of his new- and old much to his disappointment- clients had been sniveling, crying on and on about how it was Christmas Eve and if they could only get a couple of days with their family and blah blah blah.

Really, he snorted to himself, as he picked up his pace, they should have thought of that before they committed the crime or got themselves involved- screw little Timmy.

Now, though, he was running late because of one of said snivelers had an especially deep pocket and his partners had a rather greedy outlook on life and while he usually would be pleased and more than happy to get them off in exchange he would rather have left, he glanced at his Rolex, three hours ago. Instead he had been stuck dealing with courts and trying every trick in the book just to put off this very guilty man's trial even though he had sworn he would be home tonight of all nights.

_Damn it! _Harry's certain not to put out tonight and he had especially been looking forward to using the new pair of handcuffs he had bought just for this night as his "Christmas present to himself".

Letting loose a few more strings of rather colorful language he paused in front of the door to his apartment that had a rather cheerful _Harry and Draco's Abode_ faceplate that Blaise had given him after a long- _but sweet, he added secretly_- five years of living together. Of course, at the moment it was sparkling rather mockingly at him and he was just about to chuck the annoying thing down the hall just like he chucked it at Blaise's head when he first got it but then stopped himself when he realized he was already in enough trouble as it is.

Not to mention he hated the sad face Harry would inevitably make when he discovered that the beloved faceplate was missing.

He cursed again at his own sentimentality but wrote it off as a lost cause.

Taking a deep breath the lawyer, who feared nothing but the tears in his new boyfriend's eyes, pushed the door open and, when finding the entryway clear, stepped inside.

"Har-" He was cut off as a wooden stirring spoon met the wall by his head rather viciously. Grey eyes connecting with his lover's fierce green and he smiled a coaxing smile, "Hey love, I'm home."

Of course the slight boy's frown only deepened and he pressed his fists to his sides in an attempt to make his diminutive height look more dangerous. "You're late!" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the blatancy of the statement, Draco's saccharine smile that he used so often in the wooing of the jury turned sweeter but before he could make his last ditch effort at reconciling with his boyfriend without the fight, Harry continued his rant. "And not only are you late, your reall-" There was a short pause as the beauty pressed a hand to his head in an effort at stabilizing himself but he plowed on, not easily swayed from his argument, "really really late!"

Pressing his arms over the chest of Draco's favorite frilly apron- though he was once again disappointed to find clothes beneath it- and continuing his one-sided heated glare, a pronounced pout found its way onto the twenty-four year olds face.

Though Draco wondered as to why his boyfriend was acting so much like a two year-old he held his tongue out of self-preservation, instead opting to woo his love out of his tantrum. "And you wouldn't believe how very sorry I am, baby." His charming smile quirked a little more and he took a few tentative steps towards his lover when the pout didn't dissipate. "You know me, I never apologize but I really wanted to be here…" Pressing forward until he was close enough to put a hand around his angry boyfriend's small waist, he reached for him but only met air when the other danced away, not as easily forgiving as the blond had hoped.

"But you promised Dray!" He reached forward again to catch the nymph but the other grabbed his hands and held them away. "You said you'd be home by five o'clock tonight and you'd help me make dinner and treats and then…" Draco found hope in the dreamy smile that grew across his pinking face, "we'd announce our relationship to the who-ole world." To put extra meaning into his words he threw out his arms, showing exactly what he meant by his sung 'whole', however it seemed the smaller boy was less than coordinated tonight and tripped over his own feet, flailing and smacking his boyfriend in the face as the older man caught him around the waist.

Even as Draco was nursing his newly reddened cheek- and fixing his mussed white-blond hair- he was not deterred.

"And we will, love." Grinning wickedly and pressing his advantage as he pulled the slight frame taught against his own, he was careful to keep his voice sympathetic and not lustful, though by now he didn't think it would make a difference. "We'll treat them to the meal tonight then the sugar cookies you're so good at making then…" Draco's hold tightened, and he squeezed one of Harry's cheeks suggestively, "we'll tell them just how good of friends we are."

Harry wasn't usually this easily taken with his cheap tactics- the reason he had to go through such an elaborate scheme to get the nymph in bed and a fact he especially appreciated about him, though he knew there'd be hell to pay when the hangover wears off- and, as he took the other's lips as his own, pressing his tongue against Harry's familiar one, and taking his time to ravage the mouth that tasted of eggnog and alcohol, he was pretty damn sure why he was so easy, if the child-like behavior wasn't tip enough already.

Releasing his mouth, though he did not release his waist, Draco shared gasping breaths with the other. "Promise?" The ravenet murmured into the blond's mouth, his doe eyes large even as he huffed for his stolen breath.

The only response he gained was a murmured _mmhm_ as Draco abandoned his lips in order to suck on his lover's tan neck, eliciting a moan even as he produced a rather dark hickey to go along with the many others riddled along his neck and chest that Harry always complained about later- _my publisher's gonna think I'm cheap whore!_ - but could never resist all the same.

He half moaned, half wailed, "Oh Draco!"

Then, without further ado, the drunkard burst out into a loud giggle.

Draco could do nothing but pause his ministrations- cursing his tight pants- and look up into his lover's humor-lightened eyes and murmur, "What the hell?"

Still snickering as he clung to his lover's chest in an effort to keep his swaying under control, he laughed, "I put my last pan of cookies in around the time I started drinking!" It was, ironically enough, that moment that Draco first caught a whiff of the smoke that he glanced away from his lover to find coming in light tendrils- though he could see it thickening by the moment- from the kitchen.

"Shit." At that moment he had a rather momentous decision to make. He could unwrap himself from his lover who was unresisting to his embrace and was going so far as to fondle his- _ah_- thickening package despite the situation or he could spare their stove and possibly the kitchen- _only the gods know what else is burning in that enclosed space_- the burn marks of the century.

He thought his choice was rather obvious.

Seizing control of his lover's body and slipping the apron, shirt, and pants away even as his Harry slipped his hands into his- _no underwear_- pants, he was rewarded with a rather wonton moan from those familiar debauched lips and he had just sheathed his second finger into his lover's rather tight passage when a rather feminine squeal sounded throughout the room.

He turned, half clothed body protecting his nude lover's even as said lover peeked over his shoulder- goofy smile attached to his drunken features, a good percentage of their group of friends having walked through the door he had forgotten to shut.

Later he would look back at the event with amusement as a sober Harry cries in horror, but at the moment all he could feel was a possessiveness taking over his veins as Blaise eyed his boyfriend lewdly, Hermione snickered at her drooling boyfriend's side, and the girls- Pansy, and Ginny- smacked Ron's arm- he won't admit to his squeal later- for disrupting the show.

As it were, Harry in all his drunken, naked glory looked over his shoulder, smiled happily and promptly announced, "Surprise! Draco's mine now! I made crispy sugar cookies to celebrate." He paused for a moment, oblivious to the shocked, gawking, and slightly amused expressions now pointing towards them, "Though I'm not sure if our kitchen's going to survive it."

The fire extinguisher was quickly fetched even as Ginny slipped out a camera with every intention of getting a picture of the fornicating couple.

She was thus reprimanded by the Malfoy glare that only gave her pause in her mission. Shrugging, she grinned and snapped the picture, "What? It's your own fault. You took too long." She didn't bother waiting for the obvious question. "I'm the one who kept him from giving up and so," she waved to the camera, "you owe me."

The camera promptly died in the billowing flames that were once the oven whilst Harry slipped from his boyfriend's side, slipping on the apron, and disappeared into the smoke clogged kitchen.

Draco found himself torn between enjoying the view of his wet-dream that finally _finally_ came true and beating the crap out of his Italian friend for stealing a quick smack of his boyfriend's nude ass.

After all, what was one more deceased male? He had spent the last month of their honey moon period threatening ex-boyfriends and giving bloody noses to all the men that had hit on _his_ Harry at the clubs (not to mention getting a Mr. Riddle, who had been obsessed with Harry for_ forever_ thrown in jail indefinitely).

Instead, opting out of getting the shit beaten out of him by the Italians rather feisty, surprisingly strong girlfriend (he would do it later outside of her range of sight), he focused on his lovely boyfriend who had reappeared, frilly apron(ironically given to him by a now gibbering Ron) and sexed up hair attached.

Smiling that drunken smile and looking around at his group of friends and boyfriend he promptly offered up a fresh bottle of eggnog, "Eggnog anyone? It's delicious!"

Ron Weasley was drunk in fifteen minutes.

It was to the raucous tune of _I aint getting' nothin' for Christmas_ coming out of said drunken male's mouth that Draco took the chance to steal his still mostly nude boyfriend away.

He then proceeded to truss his smiling lover up, frilly apron still adorning his prettily slight frame and his new pair of handcuffs holding the wrists to the bed frame.

_Merry Christmas to Draco_.


End file.
